Pansy Parkinson’s Perfect Plan
by littledollface
Summary: Pansy's got a plan to help Draco realize just how much he wants her.


Pansy Parkinson had a plan. A really good plan. A fool-proof plan.

Well, perhaps it was a bit of a last ditch effort, but any plan was better than doing nothing. Besides _something_ had to be done. Draco was pulling away from her. While they'd never been an official couple, it had just been assumed by everyone around them, that they were together. And she'd never doubted that eventually Draco would make things official between them. Now time was running out— they were nearly half way through completing their seventh year and not nearly close enough to official status for Pansy's liking. In fact, she secretly fancied herself the future Mrs. Malfoy. She always had. And why not? She had everything a wizard could want. She was perfect for Draco and it was only a matter of time before he'd come to that conclusion too.

He just needed some convincing.

That's where Mission Mistletoe came into play. It'd been a long time, too long, since they'd snogged. As far as Pansy was concerned, all Draco needed was a push in the right direction, and a nice snog, even if somewhat forced, would work perfectly. Okay, if she really thought about it, it was more of a vigorous shove.

Hidden behind a mound of snow, Pansy eyed the precisely placed mistletoe hanging from the tree branch above. She grinned. This was going to work. Draco would be walking down the road, any moment now, headed into Hogsmeade. She briefly wondered if he'd be alone. Ideally, he would be, but even if he weren't, her plan was still guaranteed to work. The last thing Pansy would let stand in the way of her happiness, of true love, was Crabbe and Goyle.

So she hunkered down, waiting for just the right moment to emerge under the mistletoe, ensnaring her and Draco in a magical trap that could only be broken by a kiss.

* * *

Hermione Granger wanted nothing more than to get out of Hogsmeade and as far away as she could from two insensitive gits -- namely Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. So what if she liked to spend most of her time this year studying for NEWTs. They didn't need to tease her endlessly.

She sighed loudly.

She _was_ being somewhat dramatic about it all, but school and NEWTs were important to her. Was she wrong to expect her _friends_ to understand that?

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the snow covered hole in the middle of the road and went flying into what felt like a tree. Soon enough she realized it was most certainly not a tree.

"Ouch!" she grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," she muttered mindlessly. Her head hurt and she was trying to refocus her vision.

"You shouldn't read and walk, Granger, it's not good for your health."

"Shut it, Malfoy." She winced, trying to shake off the throbbing in her head. "I wasn't _reading_, I tripped."

Once her vision refocused she looked up to see him just standing there, laughing at her misfortune. Utter prat! She'd had quite enough of this humiliation. Giving him her best glare, she moved to step around him, only to find herself stuck. "What-" She anxiously tried to move again to no avail. This had to be Malfoy's doing. Only an immature brat like him would play a joke like this. Anger bubbled up inside her. All she wanted to do was crawl into her warm bed with Crookshanks and a good book, not waste her time playing games with Malfoy. "You have five seconds to undo whatever it is you're doing before I hex your most important parts right off!"

Seemingly unfazed by her threat, he smirked. "I'm sorry, Granger, I didn't quite hear you. What was it you wanted to do with my 'most important parts'?"

She scowled and pulled out her wand. _Finite Incantatem_ seemed to be of no use. "This isn't funny."

"Don't blame me," he said, raising his hands in mock defeat and attempting to step aside. But it appeared he was frozen in place, too. "Bloody hell!"

* * *

Pansy's eyes were as wide as saucers. Damn! This was not how things were supposed to go! Damn Granger and her clumsiness!

She tried not to panic.

This could be fixed. No, even better: this could be used to her advantage. Her eyes lit up. Brilliant! This was exactly what she needed. Draco would be forced to kiss Granger, and once she was gone, Pansy could swoop in, trapping him for a second time. There was no doubt in her mind that once Draco compared her kiss to the pathetic snog Granger would no doubt give him, he'd realize his true feelings for Pansy.

She settled in for the show. This was going to be entertaining. Watching Granger humiliate herself was at least number three on Pansy's list of fun things to do.

* * *

"This can't be happening," Hermione said with a frustrated groan.

"What can't be happening?" Draco said, trying to manually pull his left leg up using both arms.

Too forlorn to laugh at just how absurd Malfoy looked trying to extricate himself, she let out a heavy sigh and said, "Look up."

She tried to read the look on his face as the situation dawned on him. She expected him to be more upset than he seemed.

"Mistletoe," Draco said, stating the obvious. Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

And so Draco stood there and watched as Hermione preformed as many spells as she could think of— and Hermione Granger knew a lot of spells.

"Are you done yet?"

She sighed. The simplest way out of this was to kiss Malfoy, and that was something she did not want to do. He'd just use it against her. Eventually she might have to surrender, but not until she'd exhausted every other method. "Give me your scarf."

"No," Draco said, wrapping his finger protectively around the woolen fabric. "It's cold and you have your own, besides."

"Give it."

"No."

She rolled her eyes. He was such a child! "Fine. I'll just take it from you, then." Perhaps expecting her to use a spell, he seemed startled when her fingers brushed against the tiny bits of exposed flesh on his neck as she deftly untied his scarf. She pulled gently and the green fabric slid away from his shoulders.

Just before she could perform the spell she intended, he grabbed the hand holding his scarf. "I said, no."

His eyes were blazing with anger. What the hell was he so upset about? _He_ was the one doing nothing while _she_ was trying to find a way out of this mess. So what if she took his scarf— he probably had twenty of them! She laughed to herself; no doubt they were _all_ green.

She twisted her hand out of his, then took off her scarf and performed a spell to make it hard and straight like a board. Good— it worked. Wrapping the very end of Malfoy's scarf onto her own, she performed the same spell. Her makeshift device might just be long enough to knock that blasted mistletoe down.

* * *

Granger was so impossible!

What was her problem? As if giving Draco a kiss was the worst thing ever asked of her!

Pansy never wanted another witch to kiss Draco more than she did right now. Her feet were cold despite the warming charm, and quite frankly, she just wanted to get down to the business of snogging and seducing Draco.

She sighed quietly and readjusted to a more comfortable position. Hopefully, Granger would get tired of this and just give in … soon.

* * *

Twenty minutes and one really irritated Malfoy later, Hermione finally gave up on her scarf-stick. It simply wasn't long enough. She'd even managed to get a begrudging and taller Malfoy to try it to no avail.

If Malfoy weren't standing there only inches away, she would've cried. Then again, if Malfoy weren't standing there then there'd be no reason to cry. That made her want to cry even harder.

_Pull yourself together!_ She just had to think of this like an assignment. Like she was making a potion and this was just a disgusting yet highly necessary step in getting the desired result. Yes, cold and clinical. That was the best way to approach things.

She looked at Malfoy and groaned. He was going to use this against her. He'd twist things, make them out to be what they weren't, and use them to embarrass her. She could defend herself and counter his lies, but she wasn't made of steel and she knew it would hurt, no matter how much she told herself it didn't.

"All right, Malfoy. Kiss me."

His grin was predatory. She had an awful sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No. You kiss _me_."

"That's not fair. I asked first." There was always a chance he'd be reasonable for once.

"Thirty minutes ago I was willing to give you a bit of a snog, but while you were busy with your spells and your scarves I changed my mind." He grinned. "I want _you_ to kiss me," he said, crossing his arms as if the decision was final.

He was really going to make her do it. She guessed that he hated her so much that he was willing to stand out in the freezing cold for hours and hours just to humiliate her. She wanted to just get it over with, but her body refused to respond. Minutes passed as she searched her mind for a solution that might have been overlooked.

Suddenly, she felt cold hands on her face.

"Sod it all. It's just not worth it," Malfoy whispered, leaning into to kiss her.

She took in a sharp breath as his lips brushed hers. He paused for a brief moment, and then his lips began to move slowly against hers. Her stomach flipped despite her protest, and she tentatively responded to his kiss. Her reaction elicited a sigh from Malfoy, and his hands traveled into her hair. Seemingly on their own accord, her fingers searched out the fabric of his cloak, gripping it fiercely when the tip of his tongue made contact with the sensitive flesh of her lower lip.

* * *

Devastated didn't even begin to describe how Pansy felt. Draco was kissing Granger and not just a peck on the lips. He was snogging the life out of her. Pansy felt like her heart had been stomped on by a troll. This was _not_ what was supposed to happen. Granger was supposed to kiss him, not the other way around. And he most certainly was _not_ supposed to be enjoying it!

Time to take action. This had to be stopped. One quick flick of her wand, and a pile of snow came tumbling down on the couple below.

Pansy grinned.

* * *

It was the shock of the ice cold snow landing on her head and _not_ the kiss that had left her breathless. At least that's what Hermione tried to convince herself.

With the spell broken, she was free to step back. Malfoy seemed slightly dazed as well, but she didn't want to let herself contemplate what he was thinking of all this. What she wanted was to get far, far away from Malfoy and his breath-stealing kisses.

Every second she wasted in not leaving brought her closer to Malfoy saying something horrible about having kissed her. She sighed and hurried away, ignoring what she thought might have been him calling out for her to stop.

"Draco."

"Pansy?" He seemed surprised to see her.

"I was just heading into Hogsmeade, fancy walking with me?" Pansy asked slyly.

"Actually, I was headed back."

She frowned then quickly turned it into a coy smile. "Okay." She knew he wasn't going anywhere with the spell of the mistletoe holding them in place.

Before she could even begin to make her move, Draco planted a swift kiss on the side of her mouth. "Mistletoe," he said matter-of-factly, pointing to the branch above.

Stunned, she watched as he practically ran towards the castle.

"Argh!" she screamed into the nothingness, stomping her feet in protest. This was war! Pansy was a witch who got what she wanted, and she wanted Draco. No swotty know-it-all with atrocious hair and bad taste in friends was going to get in her way.

Now she had to come up with a new plan. A Granger-proof plan.

~fin~


End file.
